Many display systems make use of light modulator devices that include arrays of individual pixel elements. These pixel elements are frequently light modulator devices. For example, some light modulator devices include a reflective plate supported above a charge plate by posts. The posts are frequently offset to one side of the modulator device such that when opposing charges are established on the reflective plate and charge plate, the reflective plate rotates relative to the charge plate. As the reflective plate rotates, it does so between the posts. Relatively large electrostatic forces are frequently used to cause the reflective plate to thus rotate.
The relative large forces used may make the use of relatively large posts desirable. The light reflecting effectiveness of each light modulator device may depend, at least in part, on how much of the available surface area the reflective plate occupies. Relatively larger posts provide larger restoring force, but may occupy more of the available surface area, thereby decreasing the light reflecting efficiency of the light modulator device.
This may result in less available light getting to a target image. The resulting image brightness may thus be relatively low. Further, the posts' structures can also be a source of reflected or scattered light when the mirror is in the off-state, not directing light to the target image.